mysporeversefandomcom-20200214-history
Troodon
Troodon is a new member of the Shiraptoridae and the first of the Troonidae branch. They are based off of both the the real world and Jurassic Park: The Game's version of Troodon but with poison like JP:TG's version. However, they are different in behavior. Like both versions of the dinosaur, they are very intelligent, rivalring their relative, Shiraptor in intelligence. Though they haven't made a appearance in the Sporerassic Park series yet, they will make the second quaratined dinosaur species in the series, as Dr. Lewis finds them too dangerous to both tourists and empoyees alike. Appearance Troodon have the same body shape that their fellow Shiraptorids have, as well the real world version. They are a silverish grey in color with a pattern resembling scales with black stripes and a red pattern on their belly that extends to the 3rd scale away from the tip of their tail. Their coloration is nearly indentical to the Troodons from Jurassic Park: The Game as seen here but with some differences, such as Troodon lacks the dots on their sides that the JP:TG's version has. They have a short, crocodilian snout with nostrils on the tip, eyes that most members of the Jimburuba Clan have with a slitted pupil and their eyes are a redish-orange in color but with a bit more red, thus giving them their codename. They have decent lenght arms with hands that have 2 fingers and a thumb with sharp, hook-like claws and these are the same that members of the Melixidae have as their hands. They have musclar legs that have raptor-like feet with a sickle claw, another trait of the Shiraptoridae. From the top of their head to nearly the tip of their tail are small triangular-shaped scales with black tips but are silverish grey where they are connecting to their back. Biology and Behavior Like Kelinawba, Troodons are nocturnal. During the morning and day, they are usually sleeping, waiting for night to come. When night finally comes, the Troodon wake up and become more active. The pack then begins to search for food, either in the form of small animals or carcasses, as long as there isn't a larger predator feasting on it. They sometimes may hunt young dinosaurs, such as juvenile Torisaurids as long as the species isn't a armored one such as Megatoriniki or Togesaurus clubamacus. Like their far off cousin, Dilophoshi, they have poison glands in their month. However, they rarely spit their poison and attack prey with their sharp claws as well as filling their month with saliva and mix it with their poison then bite the prey animal, a exact method of attack used by the Bijouruba. They will shoot their poison as a method of long range attack, however. The packs usually consist of 7 to 10 indiduals, unlike some dinosaurs such as Microspino, any member of the pack is free to breed. Males usually attempt to impress the females by presenting them with a gift, which is usually a dead animal or a piece of meat, or with his stripes. If she is impressed, she will breed with that male and she will lay her eggs in 5 months, which they take about 5 weeks to hatch. The pack members will bring food to the offspring as well as protect them from other predators. Troodons will reach adulthood when they are 15 years old and they can live for about 70 to 80 years. Name Origin The meaning of "Troodon" is "wounding tooth". The "formosus" is from the real world species of Troodon. In adventures Troodons have not appeared in any installment of the Sporerassic Park series yet, but they will appear in Sporerassic Park: Cretaceous". 'Sporerassic Park Series' 'Sporerassic Park: Cretaceous (first appearance)''' Gallery Credit to those whose artwork in this gallery. (Pics with external links only, those are the people who did the artwork and full credit goes to them) File:Jungle_by_koshechkazlatovlaska-d4jd7q7.png|Artwork of 4 Troodons by koshechkazlatovlaska File:In_darkness_by_koshechkazlatovlaska-d4mzacs.png|Artwork of 5 Troodons in a jungle during the nighttime by koshechkazlatovlaska File:Star_sky_by_koshechkazlatovlaska-d4n492e.png|Artwork of a Troodon during a stary night by koshechkazlatovlaska File:Rq_megaspino_killing_paracresto_by_prehistorickoopa37-d4nmh5m.png|Artwork of a Megaspinosaurus with a carcass of a Paracrestosaurus and a live Troodon by prehistorickoopa37. Trivia *Though they haven't made a appearance in a installment yet, they are the second dinosaur species in the Sporerassic Park series to be quaratined. The first are the Shiraptors. *Their codename is a reference to their red eyes, which glow in the dark due to a Tapetum lucidum, a tissue in the eyes of many animals that reflects light through the retina in order to see better in the dark. Category:Shiraptorids Category:Sporerassic Park Dinosaur Species Category:Dinosaurian Species Category:Carnivorious Species Category:Poisonous Species Category:Non-flying Species Category:Sporerassic Park Quaratined Species Category:Nocturnal Species Category:Codenamed Species Category:Theropods